


Vines and Frost

by BornofFlame



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fae AU, M/M, Q is unseelie, Roman's a Dick, Virgil is a Human, he calls virgil ugly, he doesn't know is acutal birthday, hes not, hey look Q isn't a bad guy for once, janus is seelie, logan actually feels more emotions than patton, logan is unseelie, patton is unseelie, remus is seelie, remy is like ten, roman is seelie, virgil is eighteen ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: When Virgil’s ten year old brother is decided as the town’s Fae sacrifice, he takes his place, knowing that as bad as their mother’s abuse is, it’s better than becoming a Seelie’s thrall. Unfortunately, the Seelie don’t accept him and he’s stuck with a cold Unseelie that doesn’t really want him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Ugly?

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!  
> -ky/emile

Virgil really didn’t want to be sacrificed.

Well, at least it wasn’t his little brother on the culling block, wrists up and bound in vines. It wasn’t the most ideal place to be on the spring equinox, and Virgil is slightly choking because when the people in his town dragged him out here, they forgot to loosen the vine around his neck.

In literally any other circumstance this would probably look odd, but due to the forest that their growing town is by, the creatures inside had started… asking for offerings to prevent them from razing the town to the ground. So every equinox and solstice, one unlucky person was picked.

Four people a year was better than losing ten thousand in one swoop. At least, that’s what they convinced themselves. Virgil thought it was dumb, surely there were other ways to appease the fae that didn’t involve murder.

Right?

…

“Mamma, where’s Vee?” Remy looked up at his mother, waiting for an answer. The bed that his brother usually slept in was empty and never in the ten years of Remy’s life had he seen it like this. Yes, sometimes Virgil came home late from the forest, but his bed was always unmade, a mess.

Now it was made neatly, and his side of the room didn’t have anything left that reminded him of his big brother. Mamma sighed.

“He’s not coming back sweetie.”

“Why?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Why?” Remy demanded, sitting up in his bed. “I want Virgil!”  
“Virgil is doing something important for our people, and so you will go to sleep and forget that he even existed.” Mamma snapped and Remy blinked at her outburst before falling into tears.

“He’s gone?”

“Yes, go to sleep.”

…

The shadows seemed to leech out of the ground and Virgil didn’t bother looking up as footsteps crunched towards him.

“What a pretty little gift!” 

Virgil didn’t respond as the creature sliced through the vines and gently tilted his head up. Glittering silver eyes met brown and Virgil blinked tiredly.

“Oh, you’ve been out here for a good while. Can you stand?”

When he didn’t react, the Fae sighed and brushed a finger across Virgil’s forehead. “It’s very rude of them to leave me something so damaged, but I suppose I’ll make do with you.”

Then the Fae scoops the small teen off of the culling block, bringing him deeper into the darkness of the forest and the town is safe for another season.

Virgil knows that he isn’t though. But he’s too exhausted to fight back or even snark, so he lets his head fall back limply, drawing a laugh from the creature carrying him.

…

The Unseelie knew that he really didn’t have a claim to this human, but when his brother refused to take them, he had to step in before the poor thing died.

It’s not that the Seelie are picky, well, they are and Remus and his twin are no exception, only taking the most favorable and it is clear that whatever this human is, they are not. The Seelie like pretty things, things that are breakable. 

This human isn’t really pretty and he already looks broken, if the pale scars lacing his face and neck are any confirmation. Add in the brown hair and eyes, even if he is pretty by Unseelie standards, he’s monstrous by Seelie’s rules.

The Unseelie looked down at his human, who had fallen asleep. How annoying, he didn’t even have a name to call him yet.

Well, that could be sorted out in the morning.


	2. what's in a name? (your ability if you live)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> virgil wakes up and panics  
> it's a solid mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's body horror  
> enjoy!  
> -ky/emile

Virgil woke up to silver eyes and a pale face inches from his own. He yelped and sat up, scrambling back.

“FUCK.”

“Good morning, I need your name.”

Virgil blinked and the Fae shrugged. “I need to keep tabs on you somehow.”

“I just woke up.” He tried as he looked down at what he was wearing. Thank god it was still what he’d been in yesterday. At least this bitch had some audacity. 

“And you don’t have rights anymore. Come on, give me the name.” The Fae held out his hand and Virgil shook his head.

“You’re not the spring Fae.”

“And the Spring fae didn’t want you. So I took you. And now, in a roundabout way, you are mine and so I need the name.”

“No.”

The Fae blinked. Virgil blinked.

Then he pushed himself to his feet and took off.

…

Logan was sick of this. Why did he keep getting stuck with the humans that were skittish.

It was just a name, it’s not like he was going to consume this one right now, probably. Maybe. Okay, he was kind of hungry, but he’d already had emotional fulfillment this year, so that was just a normal food hunger, not a desire to consume soul.

He stood and watched the human duck between two trees and disappear. Well, might as well give him a head start.

“Got another tricky one Lo?”

Logan turned to see a Unseelie lounging against a tree, a lazy grin on his face as his orange eyes surveyed the scene.

“And what of it Q?”

“He’s pretty, can I have him if you don’t go after him?”

“What did you do with your last human?” Logan asked dryly and Q stiffened.

“I ate her. And that was almost a century ago, I deserve another shot! She was rather boring anyways, this one looks interesting.” Q pushed off the tree and gracefully walked to Logan, laying a cool hand on his shoulder.

“You should probably go after him.” Q grinned. “Otherwise you might lose him, he is nameless deep in our territory and such a pretty creature too.”

Q leaned close, breath puffing in Logan’s ear. “Especially Patton, you know how he gets.”

Logan grit his teeth. “Silence Quinn.”

“Ooh, full name basis Lo? He must mean something to you.”

“I don’t want a human.” Logan muttered as he started off into the forest. Q watched him go, before melting into the shadows and following.

…

Virgil was sprinting, blindly running as he hoped that the Fae wasn’t following. It was stupid, he was stupid, but maybe this would make them kill him faster.

Why hadn’t he just been killed last night? This Unseelie shows up, kidnaps him (okay, it’s not kidnaping if the entire town agreed on him, but Virgil still didn’t really agree), then the first thing this bitch does is demand a name.

Yeah, he’d panicked and probably sealed his death, but it was too much to process and Virgil tended to run when he needed to find somewhere to hide.

He tripped on a root and fell, and his momentum caused him to fully faceplant, breaking his nose in the process.

“Ow…”

He sat up and felt his nose, realized that the break meant that it wasn’t crooked from the first time he broke it. Hurt like hell, but the problem from about two years ago was fixed, so at least he’d die with a straight nose. The only straight thing about him at this point.

“Oh.. that’s nice.” Virgil muttered absentmindedly as he touched his nose, pain flaring through it.

He was about to get up again when the icicle shot out of the ground behind him and ran into his back, pushing in between his ribs and lungs, locking him in place like a butterfly on a pinboard.

It also effectively made it so that he was going to die within the next five minutes. Virgil screamed and arched his back, unwilling to look at the thing sticking out of his chest.

“Oh my god, you stabbed him.” There was a voice he didn’t recognize.

“What? He was going to run.” Virgil’s eyes wildly followed as the silver eyed Fae came around. 

“That  _ kills _ people!!!”

Virgil coughed and blood gurgled from his mouth as the fae’s eyes widened. “It does?!?”

“I haven’t had a human in years and yet you’re the one who’s fucking stupid!” Another fae came around and Virgil dimly noted that this one had orange eyes. This one seemed slightly more friendly than the silver eyed one, but then again, Virgil was currently bleeding out on an icicle.

“Well, I can’t fix this.” The silver one grumbled.

The icicle cracked and Virgil slumped forward. The nice thing about ice is that it melts and so at least he wouldn’t have to worry about fishing ice chips from his body. The not so nice thing was that there still was a hole in his chest. 

“I can, but I’ll need his name. Which means that you have to get it first.” Orange had caught him and Virgil coughed again.

Silver looked at him. “Can I have the name now?”

Virgil shook his head.

“You’d rather bleed out?”  
“Uh.. L-- you know that he’s going to die from not being able to breathe, not really from blood loss, it’s a small wound after all, just a lot of internal damage.” Orange tilted Virgil’s face and pouted. “He really is pretty. Such red lips.”

“Q, that’s blood.”

“I know.” 

So apparently L was silver eyes and Q was orange eyes. Virgil could get behind the one letter name thing.

“L..”

L looked at him. “Ah, you are giving me your name?”

Virgil nodded nervously, and L leaned close, taking him from Q. “Well, let me have it then.”

“Virgil.”

…

Logan grinned. “Thank you Virgil.”

Virgil nodded and Logan noted that his eyes had glazed over, already under a half thrall just from his name being said once. It’d made sense, after all, the human was in a vulnerable state and mostly dead, but still, he’d been fiesty and honestly, Logan expected more out of him.

“Do you want to keep holding your human, or can I heal him now?” Q interrupted Logan’s thoughts and he passed Virgil back. 

“You can call him V, despite the fact that we have joint custody of his name.”

“We have joint ownership?”

“I assumed you heard it.” Logan said and Q placed a hand over the hole in the human’s chest.

“Oh, I did, but I assumed that you’d have sole ownership. Close your eyes Virgil.”

Virgil’s eyes completely glazed with thrall and he complied, and Q sighed.

“We fucked up.” He muttered as orange light seeped from his fingers, stitching up Virgil’s insides, and fixing the broken nose that neither of them had known about.

“He’s better and also asleep.” Q lifted the limp human and held him out to Logan. “I’m not carrying him.”

Logan rolled his eyes and accepted the body. “Weak.”

“Weak? I just healed your mess of a human!” Q stomped his foot. “And you’re the weak one, you thralled him!”

“You did too!”

“Oh shut up!”  
“You can’t make me!” Logan shot back and Q’s eyes flashed orange for a second.

“THBBBBBTTTTT.” And with a pop, the Fae melted into the shadow, leaving Logan standing alone, once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look, q is the most normal of the group lmao
> 
> kudos?  
> comments?

**Author's Note:**

> kudos?  
> comments?


End file.
